


Magic C.A.S.E.S.: A Rocky Start

by MasterCreator7515



Series: Magic C.A.S.E.S. [1]
Category: Magic C.A.S.E.S. - Fandom, Magic CASES
Genre: Canon - Book, Magic C.A.S.E.S., Middle School, Sorcerers, Warlocks, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterCreator7515/pseuds/MasterCreator7515
Summary: It's Charlotte's first day of school and...pretty weird things are happening before she's even got there. Complete with mysterious thunks, ceiling pancakes, and kitchen disasters. Will she be able to make it to school on time or will she land her first day at school right at the hands of the new, and possibly evil, dean?
Series: Magic C.A.S.E.S. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854745





	Magic C.A.S.E.S.: A Rocky Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of a book I've already gotten published. I'm putting it out here to get more potential readers, and heck, I'm willing to post up to the first five chapters if people like it enough. I know that not everyone can buy, so putting it here is more or less my attempt at showing it to people on a platform that so many already know and love. So, if you do like it, and want to buy it, look for "Magic C.A.S.E.S.: A Rocky Start" on Amazon! Thanks again for reading <3  
> (Also here's the intro on the first page. I thought it would look better in the Notes than with the rest of the chapter)
> 
> Introduction  
> If you are reading this, you are likely a human, so let me warn you. What you are about to read is based on real events that may have taken place near you. If that is the case, do not try to get involved. Keep to yourself and try to live a healthy life. As a member of Magic C.A.S.E.S., my fellow members and I will be explaining just about everything there is to know about us witches and wizards.  
> Many decades ago, we were known as good magicians. To avoid confusion from your show magicians, we became modernly known as sorcerers. However, many sorcerers are those kinds of magicians. Several of our own parents are show magicians, and they celebrated our birthdays on Earth with magic shows. It was pretty standard, actually.  
> Another thing to clear up is the fact that our civilization is pretty much built upon your atmosphere, but we are NOT causing your global warming. In fact, we need your ozone layer. Since we live in the troposphere, your layer of atmosphere closest to Earth, the ozone layer, is our first line of defense. Wait, you didn’t know there were multiple layers of your atmosphere? Well, now you do.  
> All of our transportation flies or hovers. Our houses, roads, buildings, and sidewalks are all pretty much built on or made of clouds. Sometimes, when people or families are angry, their emotions cause rainstorms; but our hats’ colors will tell you our moods anyway. Usually, the Weather Sorcerers control when it snows, but we don’t control the significant tsunamis and hurricanes. We also keep our civilization practically invisible to humans like you, so when airplanes go by, you only see clouds. In some cases, they see storm clouds if they get too close.  
> Ancient, dark magic has been altering Earth’s magnetic fields. Asteroids have been drawing closer and closer to Earth, and it’s up to Magic C.A.S.E.S. to find the source and stop it before it’s too late.
> 
> ~Magic C.A.S.E.S.

Everything started on my first day of seventh grade at St. Smithens Sorcerer’s Academy. Some ear-splitting noise interrupted my peaceful dreams. I groaned in exhausted disappointment as I realized it was Monday, and summer vacation was over. I slowly sat up in my bed, took a long stretch, and turned around to put on my fuzzy cat slippers. I didn’t feel my slippers on the floor at first, so I peeked over the edge of my bed. I not only found my slippers but also found my bed floating a good two feet in the air. I happily jumped out of my bed and headed for the kitchen, only to run straight into the shut door. I rubbed my sore nose and went back to celebrating the fact that my levitation spell worked!  
I regained my balance, and frantically searched for my glasses, all the while my hat’s alarm continued blaring. Once I finally found my glasses, I pinched the tip to turn off the alarm. I put on my slippers, tossed on my hat, and dashed downstairs to greet my older twin siblings, Amber, who was trying to make scrambled eggs without magic, and Bryan, who was reading some kind of book.  
Amber had been wanting to practice cooking the “old fashioned way” for the past year, ever since she’d gone to school on Earth. This was pretty strange considering witches had seldom been without magic, but I decided it was better not to say anything.  
As much as she hates to admit it, Amber can hardly cook without magic. She couldn’t crack the eggs without smashing them whole, or scramble what was in the bowl without spilling it on her favorite green apron. There were globs of yolk and cracked shell all over her purple polo uniform shirt. The only things she managed to keep clean were her skirt and her black heeled boots.  
Bryan, on the other hand, was sitting at the kitchen table with his nose in his spellbook, studying for his Sorcerers Exam. To be honest, I prefer studying spells over the sorcerers, but who knows? Maybe students will be studying about me and my legendary spells someday!  
“Calm down sis,” Bryan told Amber without looking up from his book, “or you’ll be able to cook those eggs on your head.”  
Amber’s hat was bright red, and you could see it smoking. She was so mad that her hat was burning with frustration. She took off her hat and fanned the air with it, trying to cool it down without burning her fingers. I plopped into a chair next to Bryan. When he didn’t look up, I gave him a light, playful punch on the arm.  
He looked at me with a jolt, momentarily turning his hat bright yellow in surprise.  
“Hey, Charlie!” he said, clearly happy to speak with a calm witch, “How’d the spell go?”  
“It worked perfectly! I might even be able to present it to a spell clerk and get it licensed! And please, for the hundredth time, don’t call me Charlie.”  
“Have you tried it on anything else?” he continued, ignoring me. “How about a person? On Dawn?”  
On cue, Dawn walked into the kitchen. She saw me and ran straight for my chair. Then she rubbed herself against its legs and purred to get me to pick her up.  
I sighed, “No, not yet. I’ll do some more tests when I get back from school.”  
I could feel my hat getting cold as it turned blue with disappointment.  
“Way to rain on my parade, Bryan,” I grumbled under my breath.  
I picked up Dawn in my lap and stroked her silky black fur. She looked up at me with her big green eyes full of concern. I decided to talk to Amber, who was still trying to scramble the eggs.  
“Amber, who are those for? Nobody eats eggs, remember?”  
She tried to act as though she didn’t hear me, but her hat turned blue. Amber had forgotten the essential details, just like she always does, mainly when she cooks. In this case, the important detail was that nobody in the house ate eggs on their own. She usually needs reminders, but I wasn’t surprised Bryan had forgotten too. I hadn’t reminded her as soon as I came down either, but Bryan had been in the kitchen with Amber much longer than I had, so I knew which one of us would be facing her wrath.  
“Why didn’t you remind me when you first got down, Bryan?” she demanded, as her hat faded from blue to a bloodshot red.  
At the mention of his name, Bryan looked up from his spellbook, only to find Amber’s signature stare fixed on him with an almost flaming hat on her head. I understood why she was mad, though. She’d probably been working on those eggs all morning.  
Bryan tried to look away, but it was too late. They had made eye contact. He could feel her eyes practically peering into his soul, causing guilty beads of sweat to drip down his face. His pointed hat quickly turned pale yellow in fear, and both Amber and I knew it wouldn’t be long before he cracked. A couple of seconds of uncomfortable silence passed before Bryan raised his hands in surrender.  
“I’m sorry for not reminding you that no one likes eggs!” he stammered.  
“And?”  
“And I won’t let you cook something from scratch without reminding you anything important!”  
“That’s what I thought.”  
She turned around dismissively, and Bryan sighed heavily, relieved that he hadn’t had to deal with worse.  
I leaned over and whispered to Bryan, “That’s a new record!” I snickered, “Four and a half seconds!”  
“How long did you hold out last time?”  
“Fifteen seconds,” I said proudly.  
He turned back to his book, clearly ignoring me. He tried to go back to studying, but his hat turned pink with embarrassment. I’m pretty sure his face was red too.  
Amber had begun to clean up the mess she’d made with a dishcloth, and I felt my stomach growl aggressively.  
"Can I have some cinnamon pancakes?"  
"Sure thing," she said, clearly done scrambling eggs, "but let me get cleaned up first."  
She pulled her wand out of her front apron pocket, which hadn't been spared the wrath of egg goo at all. She shook it off in disgust.  
"Gross!" She raised her wand, "Tersus sursum pulmentum."  
The kitchen filled with clouds of sparkling purple dust. When it cleared, a spotless Amber was getting to work on my pancakes. The spell only cleaned up what areas Amber needed, leaving a half-cleaned mess of eggs on the counter and floor. I was sure she would get to that later.  
She waved her wand towards the pantry, and a breeze slammed the doors open. Pancake mix, what was left of the eggs, sugar, and cinnamon gracefully flew out of the pantry on a current of wind and placed themselves in a single-file line across the countertop. Then, she pointed at the refrigerator, and a large carton of milk flew out.  
Amber had cast a particular telekinetic spell, that she got published, on her wand a long time ago. The spell connects with her thoughts, so whenever she wants something to go somewhere, a gust of wind takes it there.  
Amber looked back at me in my pajamas.  
"Go ahead and get changed for school. Your pancakes should be done by the time you get back." She turned her attention back to the ingredients and made them put themselves in a big bowl and blend.  
I placed Dawn on the floor and ran upstairs. She curled up beneath Bryan's chair and meowed pleadingly, wanting some attention. I walked into my room and grabbed my spell box, a secure shoebox that holds my spellbook, from underneath my bed.  
I took my wand out of my right spell belt. Spell belts are magical and can make anything fit inside its pockets by shrinking it. I guess you'd call it a magical tool belt. You can write down spells on pieces of paper and keep them inside the pockets, or you can put your whole spellbook in one. I only have some speeding spells that last different lengths for when I'm late for school, so right now, I'm saving the extra pocket space.  
I stuck the tip of my wand into a magical lock Bryan made for me, turned my wand five times to the right, and felt a tingling sensation in my hand. I pulled out my wand, and the lock and chains began to glow. Then they turned into purple dust clouds that hovered around my book.  
I keep my spellbook under enchanted lock and wand because if someone were to get a hold of my experimental spells, they could either publish them as their own or something could go really wrong, and something might explode. Let's just say that I would rather not have one of those happen again.  
Anyway, with the lock and chains now swirling dust clouds, I had about five minutes before they solidified. I opened my book to the first page and said, "Clothing spells."  
The book rapidly flipped its pages until it stopped, and several fancy-dress spells were highlighted.  
"School uniform spells," I corrected.  
The book began to flip its pages again, a bit faster this time until only four spells were highlighted. The four spells were: Elementary Academy Uniforms, Middle Academy Uniforms, High Academy Uniforms, and College Academy Uniforms. I studied the Middle Academy Uniforms spell, closed my eyes, recited it quietly. "Medio schola vestimenta suae."  
I felt a whirlwind surround me and lift me off the ground. It was like a tornado of sparkling clouds. I could feel my fuzzy Dawn slippers turning into my black heeled boots with my ankle socks. Then I felt my purple and black striped pajama pants turning into my fern green skirt.  
My pajama shirt was just turning into my mint green uniform t-shirt when I heard, "Charlotte! Come and get your pancakes!"  
It took every muscle in my body to resist the urge to open my eyes or to even answer Amber. With a transformation spell like this, it was essential to keep my concentration. If I didn't, the spell wouldn't work.  
Almost immediately after, I heard a loud thump, followed by a splat from downstairs. The next thing I knew, Dawn had freaked out and was clinging to my freshly-formed socks.  
I opened my eyes, breaking my concentration, and the swirling clouds dissipated. I dropped to the floor with a startling enough thud to send Dawn dashing beneath my bed. My unfinished uniform faded back into my pajamas, and the dust clouds surrounding my spellbook had turned back into the lock and chains.  
"Ugh!" I stomped downstairs, irritated with my sister for scaring the living daylights out of Dawn and likely causing her to break my concentration.  
I felt my hat heating up, and I was just about to give Amber a piece of my mind when I noticed some peculiar things. First, it didn't look like anything had fallen. Second, Amber and Bryan looked like they didn't know what caused the thump. Third, one of my pancakes was on the ceiling. The splat must've been my pancake, but what caused the thump?  
"What was that noise?" I asked as I eyed the ceiling pancake.  
"I don't know," Amber answered while looking out a window.  
"That's what we're trying to figure out," Bryan added, scanning the ceiling and walls.  
"Well, whatever it was, it broke my concentration in the middle of a spell!"  
I did my best to sound angry, but I was more concerned. As Dawn cautiously came down the stairs, I began to wonder if what caused the noise had damaged the house.  
I decided to do a perimeter check outside for any damage or signs of what thumped. I whistled sharply, and my broomstick flew out of our broom closet upstairs.  
Yes, we have a broom closet. We're sorcerers. What did you expect? A 'broom room'?  
"I'll be looking outside!" I called to my siblings.  
They nodded halfheartedly. With that, I hopped onto my broom and flew outside. I circled the house looking for literally anything that could have fallen onto the house. I checked the ground around the house. Then I decided to check the roof. That's where I finally found something: a scrawny twig that was thinner than my wand.  
Things were not looking well for my investigation. I was just about to head in when something else caught my eye. Several displaced shingles were surrounding what must've been the biggest rock I'd ever seen on a roof. Sure it was the only rock I'd ever seen on a roof, but you get my point. To be honest, it was more like a mini boulder. It was a… minoulder. Yeah.  
The minoulder was big enough to crush me if held three inches above my head. I wanted to bring it inside for evidence, but then I realized I didn't know any spell that would make it possible. The rock had come from nowhere. Plus, it was going to leave a massive dent in the roof when it was removed. There weren't many meteor showers in the Troposphere, so the rock was pretty concerning. Especially in the fall.  
I flew down from the roof and back inside to find that my siblings had given up their search. They were both eating pancakes. Amber was eating mine since they were getting cold, but their hats were both pale shades of yellow.  
"I found what thumped!" I announced, grabbing their attention.  
"What is it?" Bryan asked.  
"Where is it?" Amber asked at the same time.  
I hopped back onto my broom and let them get theirs. Once I led them to the scene, their hats were a bright shade of yellow as though they hadn't expected a rock this big.  
I figured their first idea would be to try and move the rock, so before they could reach for their wands, I told them that we should leave it, so mom and dad could see it for themselves. Plus, I warned them that we could destroy our roof if we smashed the rock.  
My siblings exchanged looks, and the yellow on their hats began to fade back into their standard colors.  
"We should head back inside," Bryan suggested.  
"Wait, what time is it?" Amber asked.  
"7:55," Bryan said, checking his watch.  
I felt my hat instantly turn into a mustard yellow, and static shocks erupted from my head.  
"I gotta go!" I shouted as I rode my broom straight to my room. I still had the uniform spell memorized, so I hopped off of my broom and quickly muttered it, being sure to stay concentrated now that there weren't any distractions. The purple clouds swirled around me and lifted me into the air, quickly transforming my PJs into my school uniform. Once the clouds stopped swirling, I grabbed my broom by the handle and ran down the stairs.  
"Is the bus here?" I asked, nearly out of breath.  
"You just missed it," Bryan said, looking out the window.  
"Just great!" This was beginning to be the worst first day back ever. I hopped back onto my broom, grabbed my pancake from off the ceiling, and flew out the door.  
I looked around for the bus, and I found it about ten miles off into the distance to my left. The brooms’ bristles were spouting magical, sparkling, turquoise clouds.  
Our school buses and cars are like yours only instead of wheels, they have two long brooms that fly. Plus, they move faster and have a magic exhaust that helps the atmosphere, unlike your automobiles.  
I took out my speeding spell from my spell belt and read it out loud.  
“Celeritate incremento!” In an instant, my broom sped off with a ZOOM. The wind whipped through my hair as I watched my neighbors’ houses zip by. I had almost caught up with the bus when I felt my heart stop. I jerked my broomstick to a 180° spin and sped back towards home.  
“Of course, you forgot it,” I mumbled to myself.  
Once I got back home, I ran inside to my room as fast as my legs would take me. I dove under my bed, where Dawn happened to be napping on my spellbook.  
I slowly pulled my book from beneath Dawn’s fuzzy black body. She slowly opened one of her big, green eyes, and slowly closed it back. Once I successfully retrieved my book, I shoved it into one of my spell belt pockets and hopped back onto my broom.  
The speed spell had worn off, so I had to cast it again once I got back outside. The bus was so far in the distance that it looked barely bigger than a bumblebee.  
Once I recast my spell, I remembered something else: no matter how fast I flew, I couldn’t get onto the bus. I would have to get to school without the driver seeing me, and I couldn’t be late. If I were late, mom and dad would be notified, and I was pretty sure the last person they wanted to hear from this Monday was the seventh-grade dean. If the driver saw that I had missed the bus, it was their job to report to the principle that I was technically late. Even if I got to school on time, I couldn’t ride my broom to school without special permission.  
I yanked the handle of my broom upwards; I flew straight up into the air. I was deathly afraid of going straight up, but it had to be done. I held onto my broom for dear life and squeezed my eyes tight. I counted in my head One…two…I paused. Three!  
I shoved the broom back down, so my flight path was straight, and I was a good ten feet above the bus.  
I reluctantly looked for the school, and it was about half a mile ahead of me. That’s when I began to lose speed, and I realized my spell was wearing off. I was just about to recast it when I remembered that I would have to make it past the bus driver, front office staff, and everyone on the bus to successfully be on time without being seen.  
Before I recast my spell, I took out my spellbook. It unshrunk from my spell belt pocket and nearly tipped my broom over from its weight. I kept flying forward slowly, and the bus seemed to pick up speed. I had to figure out how to get by everyone without getting caught; and fast. The bus and I were nearing the school.  
Should I recast a speed spell? No, I’d cause smoke from my broom when I tried to speed past the bus and the front office staff. I’d have to go commando, but I would have to recast a shorter-lasting speed spell, one that I had saved in my belt. If I were to cast the longer one, it wouldn’t wear off until it was too late. I found an invisibility spell and severely modified it so that it wouldn’t wear off until I was with the rest of my homeroom class. That way, my teacher wouldn’t see me appear out of thin air in the middle of his classroom. But by the time I made the adjustments, the bus was directly below me on my right.  
I recited the complicated spell, “Inuisibilitas manent ante liberi perveniet,” and in clouds of magic smoke, I saw that my hands were no longer on my broomstick handle. In fact, my broomstick was gone, as well.  
I looked for the bus only to find it gone too. Did I turn the bus invisible? I thought. I looked frantically to see that the bus had only flown ten feet forward and was stopped at railroad tracks. Yes, we also have trains. I pointed my broomstick downwards so that I flew right in front of the bus. I decided to recast my speed spell, which I luckily had memorized, and I put my book back.  
It wasn’t long before I found myself at the school’s wide-open front doors. A Welcome to St. Smithens banner was above them, and I rode my broomstick straight through. I flew through the halls to my classroom, which I would’ve been in trouble for if I wasn’t invisible: room 205.  
The teacher was at his desk at the front of the room with nothing but a coffee mug and a computer taking up space. His rolling chair and desk hovered a good two feet in the air from the floor. He had HUGE a whiteboard in the center of the front wall reading:  
Welcome back, Seventh Graders! My name is Mr. Blackwood, and I will be your homeroom teacher for the year. When you come into the room, please do each of the following:  
Find your assigned desk  
Find your assigned lockers  
Get organized for the day  
Once finished, you may quietly talk amongst yourselves.

I had completely missed all of the lockers in the hallway. As I began to fly back out the door, I noticed Mr. Blackwood was laughing at his computer. I hopped off of my broom, careful to keep a good grip on it so I wouldn’t lose it, and looked over his shoulder. What I saw nearly made me burst out laughing.  
My homeroom teacher was watching funny cat videos on YouTube.  
The next clip that came up was of a little kitten in a cardboard box trying to get out. That’s when I felt a tickle in my nose. It got stronger until… “Achoo!”  
“Bless you,” he said  
“Thank you,” I said, before realizing how dumb I was.  
“You’re welcome…” He said before he jumped out of his hovering seat and fell to the floor.  
I almost asked if he was okay before remembering I was invisible. He hopped up and looked around with suspicion and fear. His pointed hat was bright yellow, and he was just beginning to do a thorough search of his classroom. If he was to cast a revealing spell, I was doomed.  
I hopped back onto my broom and flew to the hallway to find my locker. I found mine, number 15. The lockers were long and blue, each one stretching up to at least six feet, lining the hallway. The locks had small holes just barely big enough to fit a pinky finger.  
Out of curiosity, I pulled out my wand from my spell belt, once I finally found it, considering both it and my belt were invisible and put the tip into the hole. The lock disintegrated and turned to a golden cloud that hovered where the lock had been before.  
I opened my locker to find notebooks, textbooks, pens, pencils, highlighters, and even a case for my wand. I reached out for the case, and when I grabbed it, it turned invisible too. I dropped it in surprise, and when it clattered against the floor, it became visible again.  
Mr. Blackwood came out into the hallway. In a panic, I grabbed my wand case off the ground, turning it invisible again, hopped back onto my broom, and flew into the first room on my left. I slowly shut the door and sat down. I stayed quiet and listened for Mr. Blackwood. Once I heard him leave, I heaved a sigh of relief.  
That’s when I realized where I was. The seventh-grade dean’s office. The office was pretty small, but it had just enough space for a desk, a desk chair, and a computer.  
The dean was sitting at her desk with reading glasses on the tip of her nose. She had a strangely contorted necklace tied on a brown string that practically glowed in the dim, lamp-lit room. She was squinting at her computer, so she hadn’t noticed me come in. That’s when I felt a tingling sensation throughout my body. I looked at my hands and saw them. My broomstick appeared next to me, and I heard seventh-grader voices outside the door.  
The spell wore off, and I heard the dean rise from her seat. Her chair wheels squeaked as she pushed her chair back under the desk, and I wondered how much trouble I was about to get into.


End file.
